Talk:NCIS (series)
Dab page guys, can we assume that someone who comes on this wiki is looking for the TV show, put the show as the main article with an tag for the agency? Will implement asap. Editus 17:48, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Damn. forgot we don't have the same template infrastructure as at Wikipedia. Editus 17:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know. We could, but people might want to look for the agency, too. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:44, 10 September 2007 (UTC) MTAC Can somebody create a page on the MTAC. Thank You--81.132.127.53 19:17, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Updates This page should be updated to reflect the fact that Tony, Ziva, and Tim rejoined the team in season six and that Keating and Lee were transferred back to their prior postings. NJZimmermann 19:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I agree. Using Memory Alpha or Star Wars: Wookipedia as examples, the NCIS DATABASE, needs to be reworked. NCIS premiered on September 23, 2003, on CBS. The English-language version of Memory Alpha started in November 2003, and currently consists of 35,584 articles. Wookieepedia has 102,271 articles since March 4, 2005. How many articles does "THE NCIS DATABASE" have?Compaq (talk) ( ) 03:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) How is anybody supposed to update the biographies when they are protected?Compaq (talk) ( ) 20:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Season Six Summary I think the sixth season summary for this page should include the following: # The advancement of Vance from Deputy Director and Director ad interim to permanent Director. # The changes to Gibbs' team from episodes 5.18 "Judgment Day" 6.01 "Last Man Standing" and 6.02 "Agent Afloat." # The events surrounding Domino and the mole within NCIS as illustrated in episodes 5.18 "Judgment Day," 6.01 "Last Man Standing," 6.07 "Collateral Damage," 6.08 "Cloak," and 6.09 "Dagger."NJZimmermann 06:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) A Question Please Vote Should the following individuals be included in the list of Notable Guests Not Related to NCIS? NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 00:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't really say they're "unrelated", since the main thing that connects most of these characters to NCIS is the fact that they're a relative of someone working for NCIS... But i agree that the recurring "fathers" deserve to be included, while Joann only has one appearance, and Sarah merely two. Also, i think Simon Cade and Gayne Levin don't really need dedicated sections. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 03:17, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Anthony D. DiNozzo, Sr. In Favor Opposed Comments Joann Fielding In Favor Opposed Comments Jackson "Jack" Gibbs In Favor Yes, especially in concidering the death of the actor who played him. We should pay him honorable respects. Compaq (talk) ( ) 00:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Opposed Comments Sarah McGee In Favor Opposed Comments A Second Question: Please Vote Should the following individuals be included in the list of antagonists? NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 00:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Charles Sterling In Favor Opposed Comments Ron Sacks In Favor Opposed Comments Natasha Lenkov aka Svetlana In Favor Opposed Comments Lee Wuan Kai In Favor Opposed Comments NCIS i have a question what does NCIS stand for Mike Frank's DaughterinLaw and Granddaughter, Leyla and Amiri Does anyone know what happened to Leyla and Amiri after Mike Franks death? I have googled this and read episode summaries, but have been unable to find any information on this. I am just surprised that Gibbs' goddaughter would vanish from the show so throughly. Updates Eli David was killed on 1/8/2013 along with Vance's Wife during a drive by shooting. - Episode: Shabbat Shalom Adition of Production Page I would like to suggest a page listing all of the production people, such as Producers, Directors, and writers. Compaq (talk) ( ) 00:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC)